A little too late
by kiylitier
Summary: On an undercover duty Gibbs and Mcgee get gut feelings that something isn't right. They haven't heard their hourly check in from either Tony and Ziva, and what worried them the most is knowing the Warehouse blueprints. Warning: Main character death. May/May not be a one shot. Please review and favorite xox


**Pre-warning: There are main character deaths in this. It isn't linked to any episodes, just something that came to mind. Please note it is just a fan fiction of NCIS that I do not own, just used the idea's and characters to help build my grammar etc. But please, enjoy.**

**##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####**

Mcgee ran alongside of his boss, guns in hand. They both were running to a known destination. They knew when they were to reach it they will be fighting for their lives. The whole warehouse was bombarded, but so were the tunnels. Gibbs had a gut feeling whilst patrolling with Mcgee. Two of his three best agents were in the warehouse. He knew something was going on, something had gone wrong. When none of them did their hourly check in panic started to rise in the old man's gut. He knew for sure they should have called in, and they wouldn't leave it half an hour late either. Gibbs looked to Mcgee in the car and threw his coffee out the window. He quickly got up and out his car. He knew something was wrong and as the boss, and the father of his agents, he was going to find out. He couldn't stand sitting in the car and waiting, so both Mcgee and Gibbs got out and pulled out their guns. Now they were here, in the warehouse, hunting down the two agents whilst covering one another's six. Mcgee had his gadget phone in hand, tracking Tony's and Ziva's phones whilst Gibbs was watching the route ahead. Mcgee stopped as his phone bleeped.

"Boss, I've found them. They're below us…"

Mcgee and Gibbs quickly ran towards the nearest door. They remembered Abby explaining the warehouse's blueprints. Below them was a reservoir that filled up every two hours and released an hour later. Both Mcgee's and Gibbs's guts began to boil and churn as the realisation of what could have happened start to play on their minds. Both ran as fast as they could, not caring about the noise they made. Just knowing the urgency of getting to their partners, their family.

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

Ziva tugged on the rope whilst gasping for air. She was tied against the ladder at the top but dangling from it. Below her was Tony, tied to the bottom of the reservoir where water began to flow in. It was already a good 10cm high when both agents began to panic. Ziva saw the horror and fear in Tony's eyes. He was still bleeding from where a blunt object had smashed into his head knocking him unconscious and them ending up here. _Dam it DiNozzo why couldn't you just keep quiet_. Ziva looked at her partner, and her secret lover. She couldn't let him die, not here. She pulled hard on the ropes. She had her feet loose but her arms were tied tight and out of reach. They had tucked her belt around the ladder making sure there was no definite way for her to escape. She looked to the water flowing in fast. Soon Tony will be covered, and then she will be. She had to protect him; she had to protect her lover. Ziva pointed her feet down, hooking them under Tony's shoulders to help lift him up. Tony looked up at her and nodded trying to hide his fear but show his gratitude. He looked down and began to try work at the ropes. He had to try break out of them if he could, but his head was throbbing still sore and obviously concussed. He tried frantically to pull his hands loose from the ropes. His wrists began to blister and bleed from the friction of rubbing. He grunted and lashed his body about before legs clamped around his chest forcing him to stay still.

"Tony… Don't panic, we will get out of here. I won't go anywhere without you okay"

Tony looked up at her, a tear running town his left eye. He nodded and gulped. As he turned his head back to the ropes, a thrashing sound could be heard. Both looked at each other worried then towards the tunnel. They both yelled and began to try pulling themselves free as a wave of water 7ft high came thrashing through the tunnel. Before either could react, water slammed into their bodies taking the air out of their lungs. Quickly reacting they both tried to gather air but before Tony could get enough the water was going up over his head. Ziva looked down in horror, using her legs to lift him up as high as she could. Tony surfaced quickly but water kept splashing into his face. He gasped for air as water was battling to drown him. Tears build up in Tony's eyes as pressure began to press in his lungs. He wasn't getting enough air and water was at his ears already. He frowned and looked at Ziva.

"Tony! Hold in there!"

Ziva tried to fight the ropes. She couldn't let this happen. Her body was going limp but she had to hold Tony up, she just had too. She loved him; he hadn't even told him that he means the world to her, that when she sees him everything becomes instantly better, that when he torments her that secretly she loves it. She loves him teasing her calling her his Israeli friend, his ninja. She wanted to be _HIS_ ninja, Tony's partner, Tony's lover. The one that can keep Tony happy, to feel his pink moist lips on her face. To feel his chest against hers. She couldn't let him go yet. It wasn't time to let him go. They had years! Years to grow up, years to torment one another and finally admit their love for one another. Ziva gulped as tears began to wash down her face. She couldn't hold in the emotions anymore.

"Please Tony, we're going to get out of here and I'm going to take you on a date. I love you DiNozzo, I love you and I want to be with you"

Ziva looked at Tony through her blurred eyes fill of tears. His face was shocked but a small smile appeared on his face. Just before the water covered his face he mouthed '_I love you too Ninja_' and grabbed a breath before going under water. The pressure making his throat want to burst, Ziva tried to pull him up but before she could react the water was already at her mouth. She whimpered and muttered a prayer before going under water. She looked at DiNozzo through the blurred water. She could see the pain in his eyes, the pain in holding his breath. Tony looked to Ziva and nodded. He knew it wasn't going to end well for him. He needed her to let go of him and to help herself. He looked up, mouthing '_I love you´ _once more before letting the air escape his mouth. His body shook as he gasped, and swallowed water. His eyes went wide and closed quickly before opening again. He looked at Ziva as his eyes, his green eyes slowly went pale. Ziva screamed forgetting she was underwater. She tried to tug Tony's body up but the rope held it down. She cough and began to choke on the water that covered her. She shook trying to get air but she couldn't. She looked at Tony's lifeless body below her. She couldn't live without him. She had to be with him. She let the rest of her breath go as she mouthed to Tony. '_We shall go together. I love you_' Ziva let her body fight trying to get air, but it was no use. The water was already a metre above her and she can't reach the air above it. She left the energy, her left slowly go from her. In her mind she heard Tony call her name. The world around her had gone white. Instead she was in just a never ending white room. No walls, no doors.

"Zi…"

His voice… She knew she heard it that time.

"Come to me Zi"

Ziva knew to follow this time. She walked towards the voice, walking straight until in the horizon a figure began to show.

"Zi, come to me Zi"

Ziva smiled; slowly in front of her was Tony, in his usual expensive suit and tie. She walked up slowly before steadily breaking into a run. She lunged towards him wrapping her hands around his shoulder. Before she could react she kissed his lips.

"We're together Zi. You and me"

He smiled and took Ziva close to her. She could see him smiling and she was smiling too.

"Together we are Tony, forever."

Both of them held each other tight, before shifting in the light. Soon they were in a field, the wind blowing through their hair. Tony took Ziva's hand and brought her over to a single tree at the top of the hill. There she smiled and noticed a picnic blanket on the floor. Tony smiled and picked her up, before she realised he was swinging her in his arms around in circles together. They smiled and fell to the floor. Tony looked at Ziva shocked before chuckling. They were together, and that was what matter.

**##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####**

**Hope you enjoyed, there will be another chapter possible. May just be a one shot. You will have to wait before finding out. Please leave a review. Many thanks **:)


End file.
